


Honeymoon In D.C.

by amathela



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-20
Updated: 2008-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It's illegal to sell mead?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon In D.C.

"Donna!"

He waits until she's standing in the doorway, and looks up expectantly from his desk. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a memo about the American Mead Association."

"The American Mead Association?"

"Yeah." She shrugs as if he's supposed to know what she's talking about, and he decides to backtrack.

"Why is there a memo about the American Mead Association on my desk?"

"You're having a meeting with them this afternoon."

There are a lot of things he could say to that, but the best he can come up with is, "Why?"

"They want to talk about leagalising the sale of mead."

"It's illegal to sell mead?"

She blinks as if she hasn't heard him; maybe she hasn't. "Did you know there are seven different types of mead?"

"How the hell did this get on my desk?"

"Traditional mead is made only with honey, water, and yeast."

"Donna?"

"Yeah."

"If I have to drink mead, you're drinking it with me."

She smiles as she turns around, and he can't help smiling back. "Did you know that the word honeymoon comes from the custom of drinking honeyed mead for a month after the wedding?"

She doesn't wait for his answer.


End file.
